


The Proper Way

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro agreed only because Ducky asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : Sexual Content  
>  **Word Count** : 500  
>  **Written For** : sasha1600's [May 2012](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/164346.html?thread=2371322#t2371322) Prompt

The romance had been fast, the bride had said at their ages nothing was guaranteed. But Ducky seemed happy and more content than he had been since the loss of his mother, so they accepted it. If there were a few unauthorized background checks and surveillance trips, no one mentioned it anywhere near autopsy.

This is how Jethro found himself standing next to his friend, waiting under an outdoor canopy. However, he was unable to keep his generally still stance. He kept shifting from foot to foot as the cool breeze whipped around them.

"Honestly, Jethro, it should feel refreshing to feel the cool breeze between your legs," Ducky said in a hushed tone as the last of the guests were seated.

"But this breeze is taking enough liberties that I'll need to file a charge against it," Jethro grumbled and shifted again.

They both quieted as Tony began the wedding march on the keyboard to the side.

It wasn't until later at the reception that Jethro found himself uncomfortable in a different manner. Being inside stopped the breeze, but now he was afraid to sit down. Even though he still thought of himself as Marine tough, standing for over twelve hours was beginning to take its toll.

A throat was cleared behind him and Jethro managed not to jump at the intrusion.

"Things are winding down, Boss. You ready to get out of here?"

Jethro didn't respond, just led the way out the door and to the car, knowing Tony would follow him. He probably shocked the younger man by tossing the keys his direction. To his credit, Tony snatched them out the air without a hitch.

As he sank into the passenger seat, he couldn't contain the groan that escaped from his throat.

"You could have sat at the party, Gibbs," Tony said giving him a sideways look as he pointed the car towards the house. "Ducky managed just fine."

"Ducky's used to it," Jethro responded as he tipped his head back and let his eyes close.

They snapped open again when he felt a hand slowly snaking its way from his knee upward.

"You didn't tell me if you were wearing it the proper way or not. But the way you were shifting during the ceremony, I'm thinking you're all proper under there, Boss."

Jethro didn't respond. He just let his legs fall open as Tony's fingers toyed with the edge of the heavy material.

"Oh yeah," Tony said, "all natural."

Jethro grunted as warm fingers snaked under the material and grasped his dick. Tony's hand grasped him firmly and gave several good pumps before pulling away. Jethro watched with hunger as Tony pulled his fingers into his mouth, licking away a few droplets of his pre-come.

"Remind me to thank Ducky for insisting," Tony said.

"If you don't get us home and me out of this damn kilt, you won't be around to thank him," Jethro growled.

"On it, Boss," Tony chirped, pressing on the accelerator.


End file.
